Web-based services often require authentication, which can be an inconvenient process for users. Solutions, which more conveniently log users in (e.g., without requiring that a user provide one or more credentials, such as a user name and/or password) when connected to cellular networks, may not function properly when user devices are connected to other types of networks (e.g., “WiFi” networks).